


Needy

by awoo



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Cigarettes, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoo/pseuds/awoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vinny meets a man at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this.

Vinny laid on his couch, half watching Game of Thrones on his tv and half checking emails on his phone. There were several emails from Regaulity containing only Sonic inflation fan art. He shook his head and groaned, wondering how his life had become this.

Once Game of Thrones ended, Vin reached into his jean pocket, untangled the pair of earbuds he kept in there, and put them into the jack on his phone. He left his apartment and headed outside the building for a walk around town. It was just after sunset, the perfect time for a nighttime walk. Scrolling through the albums he had on his phone, he decided to listen to his own. Not that he was conceited or anything, his music was just really really good.

As he walked through the streets of Staten Island, music blaring in his ears, Vinny suddenly caught a cigarette craving. He hadn't smoked in years but the urge to have something in his mouth was abrupt and so intense he couldn't stand it. Not seeing any convenience stores in sight, he ducked into the closest bar. It was dark inside, and Vinny couldn't quite make out what was going on, but the air smelled faintly of cigarettes so he knew he was in the right place. There was rock music playing from speakers around the room, and a group of loud patrons sitting at the bar. Vin squinted his eyes, hoping to see where the smoke was coming from, and headed towards a back corner where he spotted people smoking, in hopes to bum a cigarette off someone. 

"Sup," said a man to the left of Vinny, leaning on the wall.

Vinny nodded in greeting at the man and asked if he could bum a cig. The man was looking him up and down. He was about an inch shorter than Vin and a little more muscular, but still lean. He wore jeans and a black jacket which looked nice on him, despite it being such a simple look. He had dark brown hair, only a bit shorter than Vinny's. His eyes were a deep dark green and he had a crooked smile on his face. Feeling slightly out of place, Vinny shifted his weight and mumbled, "Uhhh.. that's alright, never-"

He was cut off by the man, "If you buy me a drink."

Vinny, taken aback but not all that surprised after the look the man was giving him, fumbled as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet, pulling out some cash and turning towards the bar. This might be the most expensive cigarette he'll ever smoke. Moments passed and the bartender set down a rum and coke in front of him, gathering the money off the counter. He said to have a nice night and then his attention was on the next patron. 

Taking a deep breath, Vinny picked up the drink and turned to walk back over to the man in the back corner. He noticed he was already looking in his direction, giving that same smile from earlier. Vin was becoming gradually less sure of himself, getting the idea that a cigarette wasn't all this man was willing to give him.

They traded - the drink for the cig - and Vinny immediately lit up. He took a long drag and felt himself relax against the wall behind him. His muscles loosened slightly and he felt a familiar calm. He was a little lightheaded and tingly. It was a long time since he last smoked, after all. 

The man next to him chuckled, "You look like you needed that," and then he turned to face Vin, leaning towards him so he could nibble on the man's ear and whisper seductively, "I know what else you need."

Vinny's face heated up as he breathed in the other man's scent. He smelled good, like sweet musk and sandalwood. Vin knew this was coming from the way the man had been looking at him. And goddammit, he was right. Deep down there was a part of Vinny that wanted this. Needed this.

Turning again so the two of them were facing, Vinny leaned in till their mouths met and gently pressed his tongue against the other man's lips to part them. He tasted like alcohol and cigarettes. No surprise there, Vinny thought. 

They pulled away and the stranger spoke up, "Name's Sam by the way," then downed the rest of his drink and moved till he was in front of Vinny, whose back was to the wall. Sam went in for another kiss and pressed his right leg against Vinny's crotch. Giving in and letting go of his inhibitions, Vinny thrusted gently against the man. He really did need this.

The two of them stayed like that for awhile, making out and grinding softly, Vinny pushed against the wall. Sam was gentle but eager, his hands exploring as much of VInny as he could without removing any clothing, until he couldn't take it anymore and snuck a hand under Vin's shirt. His skin was soft, the hair on his stomach just thick enough. And if Sam wasn't mistaken, the skin beneath the trail of hair leading under Vinny's pants was just a little warmer than the rest.

Finally, Sam pulled away enough for them to catch their breath, "Wanna get outta here?" he smirked. Vinny nodded, gathering himself together and following the other man out the back door of the bar. 

Once outside, Sam led him down a nearby alleyway, "'Bout as private as things as gonna get," he admitted. 

"I'm not picky," Vinny replied, trying and failing to hide the the eagerness in his voice, earning himself a haughty glance from Sam, who was pushing Vinny up against a wall again.

This time, Sam leaned in slightly lower, kissing his way from Vinny's jaw and down his neck as his hands found their way back underneath the man's shirt. He tugged at the man's belt until it came loose and he was able to unzip his pants and pull them down just enough to rub Vin's hardening dick through his boxers.

Vinny's breath hitched and he entangled his fingers with the hair on the back of the other man's head as Sam got on his knees. 

"Told you," Sam grasped Vinny's dick in his hand and started stroking, "You need me." 

Vinny echoed the man's words under his breath without meaning to, "I need you."

Sam laughed and tugged quicker, intent to get Vinny off. His dick was hot and hard and damn if Sam had known the other man was this eager he wouldn't have even bothered with the drink before getting his pants off. 

Vinny, focusing on keeping his knees from buckling, still had a tight grip on the back of Sam's head. His eyes were closed and he was preoccupied with trying to keep himself from whimpering and begging Sam to rub faster, so when he suddenly felt something wet and warm against his cock it took him off guard. His eyes fluttered open and he looked down to see Sam's mouth working him. _Oh god,_ Vinny gasped, _oh god oh fuck._ The other man's eyes were shut tight as his head bobbed back and forth, and his hand was stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth. _Fuck fuck fuck._

"I-I'm-," He choked out an attempt to warn his lover of his impending climax. Sam moaned in response, his lips vibrating slightly against Vin's dick, as he quickened his pace to bring Vinny over the edge. _God, fuck._ Vinny's hips jerked erratically as he came in the man's mouth. 

Once his load was blown, his eyes glossed over and he slumped onto the ground, his weight against the wall. Sam swallowed and wiped his lips clean, then helped tuck Vin back into his pants before sitting next to him, his back against the wall as well. Vinny rested his head on Sam's shoulder as he closed his eyes and focused on catching his breath.

Sam took Vin's phone out of his pocket and played around with it a little before tossing it back to him. He then shrugged the man's head off his shoulder so he could stand up. Vinny, so exhausted by the orgasm he didn't know he needed till he got it, didn't look up till Sam was long gone. 

He looked at the phone in his lap. There was one message, from a number he didn't recognize.

_Let me know when you're up for round two._


End file.
